lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Insider
The father of a celebrity is killed, and the detectives uncover a FBI sting operation targeting the mob. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Adam Trese as John Hampton * Aleksa Palladino as Lilly Carlyle * Michael Mulheren as Agent Wallis * Jonathan Hadary as Hall Richmond * Elizabeth Reaser as Serena Whitfield * Eric Millegan as Eddie Dutton * Tom Stechschulte as Frank Wagner * Robert Funaro as Vinny Russo * Rick Warner as Judge Gordino * Chris Cenatiempo as Frank Ventura * Dan Mason as Jack Whitfield * Jeff Hayenga as Wharton Carlyle * Meg Gibson as Assistant U.S. Attorney Emanuel * Del Pentecost as Forensics Technician * Andre Royo as Riley * Nicole Alifante as Crystal * Craig Walker as Pete * Ian O'Malley as Reporter * Dennis Ryan as CSU Technician * Jarlath Conroy as Caretaker * Marty Grabstein as Pomerantz * Eddie Pepitone as Court Deputy * Rumaisa Rahman as College Student (uncredited) References Aztec Club; Federal Bureau of Investigation, George W. Bush. Quotes "Even the FBI can't ignore a federal judge. You heard him, the man wants compelling evidence." "Right, and I want a foot massage from Derek Jeter." : - Ron Carver and Alexandra Eames "The club is connected, captain." "The magic gut speaks." : - Robert Goren and James Deakins "Your honor, in the absence of compelling evidence, the federal government has the greater interest here." "There's an interest greater than prosecuting the taking of a life? What law books are you working from?" : - A.U.S.A. Emanuel and Ron Carver "The Aztec Club is off limits; I won't have my agent compromised." "Then you better pull him out, because as long as it's in the five boroughs, that club's on our beat." (Wallis stands up) "I want to see the tapes – it's a sting operation, I want to see the surveillance tapes!" "Absolutely not!" "You know, I get calls every day from the mayor on down on this case. It sure would be great to tell 'em how helpful the bureau's been." : - Gary Wallis, Robert Goren and James Deakins "Since when does a 20-year old debutante use the word "dagger?"" "Maybe she read it in a fashion magazine." : - Robert Goren and James Deakins "You used her, John. She was weak and you used her... and that really pisses me off." : - Robert Goren "We're just keeping an eye on the neighborhood." "How come?" "Because we're the police." : - Alexandra Eames, Parking lot attendant, and Robert Goren "Tell me she's not a suspect." "She's a suspect." : - James Deakins and Robert Goren "And what's doing right in the Goren playbook?" "Fidelity... Bravery... Integrity." (the FBI motto) : - John Hampton and Robert Goren "It's lonely at the bottom." : - Alexandra Eames Background information and notes * In this episode we learn that Detective Robert Goren spent four years in Narcotics. He made 27 arrests, which resulted in 27 convictions. Before Detective Alexandra Eames joined the Major Case Squad, she spend three years in Vice. Insider, the